Imprisonment
by TycoonGirl
Summary: AltU:KagxSess.Kagome leads a hard trailer park life with an abusive husband, so she sends her daughter to live with Sess, but she is accused of murdering her hubby. Sess will help her more than he already has.
1. Chapter One: Incarceration

Imprisonment

By:TycoonGirl

Chapter One: Incarceration

Disclaimer: I no own

Not a single day that goes by, do I not wish things had ended differently with my ex-husband, Koga Wolfe. Not only did our constant fights hurt our daughter, Rin, and make her unsure, but it cast a bad light onto our troubled marriage.

High school sweethearts. Everyone knew we'd get married and have kids after high school. I was the captain of the cheerleading squad, smart and popular. Koga was the star quarterback on the football team and a very nice guy. Never mind the fact that we'd never been with anyone else so had limited experience, we had to do what was expected of us.

Right out of our high school days, I got pregnant with our daughter, Rin. We were both happy and I had started to feel lonely during the day when Koga went to work at his father's construction company. Koga's steady job allotted for me to stay home and have a nice lifestyle. I was the homemaker, but that was never the kind of life I imagined.

So, when Rin was born, we both were happy, and I forgot all about my dissatisfaction. Five happy years passed, but then Koga started drinking. We argued constantly and I took to sleeping in my daughter's bedroom instead of with my drunken husband. Koga wasn't happy about it, but I refused to sleep with him again until he started to go to AA and we were in marriage counseling. This never happened, of course.

In the small town we were born, raised, and had never left, if he went to AA and we started seeing a counselor, it would be all over in a flash. Koga was too proud to ever let that happen. In high school we had the picture perfect romance and prom, and everyone thought that we would never have any sort of problems, but they were horribly wrong.

A few years after Koga started drinking, his father died of heart failure and he was devastated. I was upset too, as was Rin. I'd liked Koga's father, Mr. Wolfe. He was kind, and he loved spending time with Rin. Mr. Wolfe also helped control his son's wild temper and drinking habit, and employed his son steadfastly, the previous day's indiscretions forgotten. Any time Koga seemed like we was about to loose it, or his temper got too much in control of him, I'd call his father, whom would come over, whatever time of day or night and calm his son.

After Mr. Wolfe died, Koga lost his job and the family company to his elder, less understanding brothers. Koga stayed home and drank while I went to work at the local Wal-Mart. A few months of living this way had flown by and I was at my breaking point.

I'd always put Koga's problems ahead of my own and Rin's. Rin's came after his, and I did not stop to think about myself for even a second. Without noticing, I became depressed and suicidal. Because I only earned minimum wage and worked constantly, I was forced to send Rin to live with my mother in the city where my mother could afford to give Rin a very nice lifestyle.

After I had to send Rin away, things became dramatically worse. Koga was furious that I'd asked my mother to help, but I would not stand by and allow my precious baby to starve and live a troubled life when my mother was willing to take my daughter away from all of that. We were so much in debt, sometimes I couldn't eat for days because Koga had to spend all of our food money on beer.

We lost our home after that and my mother secretly set up a bank account for just me so I'd have money just in case. At the time, I didn't realize how smart my mother had actually been. Koga and I moved into a rented trailer, but our arguing kept up. Then, not too long after Rin went to live with my mother, Koga's temper finally got the better of him and he became intolerable. He started knocking me around.

People noticed, as it was a small town. The police stopped by our shabby trailer a few times when someone got extra concerned. I'd always told them I was getting extra clumsy, and constantly falling or hitting myself. It was stupid, I know.

When Rin turned eight, my mother died and I inherited everything into my secret account and Koga never saw a penny. Rin had to come back and start living with us. She wasn't used to life in a trailer park or minimum wage life. I felt horrible. A few days after she returned, she saw Koga hit me, and she immediately said something to him. He got upset and tried to hit her too. I stopped him, but he hit me instead.

That night Rin and I stayed in a motel and I began looking for another means of keeping my daughter away from my husband. Finally, I turned to adoption. When I told Rin, she cried and cried, and I felt even worse, but I knew that I would have to give up my only saving grace to save her from a life like mine.

So, I went out and used up the remainder of Koga and I's money to buy Rin some nice clothes, a few suitcases, and anything else. Then, in the dim light of our temporary haven, I wrote to her. She slept while I wrote, but I wasn't writing this to my darling little eight year old Rin, whom would not understand what the journal contained. No, I was writing to the girl that my daughter would become. I was writing something to her that she would be able to use as she was growing up. If she had a question, she would simply have to find the part in the journal, and in my handwriting, it would explain to her all the things I couldn't explain to her in person.

By the time I was done with the journals, I had told her everything there was to tell, and I filled the tenth journal with "I love you" 's. I put together a scrapbook of pictures and anything else I could think of. I packed my daughter's things nearly a month later, and I took her to a place where she would be happy. She cried, and screamed and wouldn't let me go. I hugged her tightly for so long before she had to leave. When she was gone, I returned 'home'.

Koga was furious. He turned the trailer upside down and shouted. He beat me so badly that night that he ended up having to call an ambulance to take me to the hospital. Word of our marital problems spread through our community like wildfire, and soon everyone knew of our problems. While I was in the hospital, the doctors diagnosed me with severe depression, obsessive compulsive disorder, and breast cancer. Koga was arrested and the Sheriff urged me to press charges. I refused, but the evidence spoke volumes. He was sent to prison for a year and to AA for five while I recovered from my mental and physical anguish.

When I was finally completely healthy, I went to visit Koga at the jail. He was doing better. After a long discussion, we both finally agreed to a divorce. After nine years of being married to Koga, I was finally free of his aggressive nature, but this didn't mean my problems evolving him were over.

My life was on track a year after Koga and I had parted ways. I had moved to the city, lived in a nice apartment, was going to night school, worked as a secretary by day. I was desperately lonely, and missed Rin. On my 28th birthday, I received a picture of my daughter and her adoptive father. His name was Sesshomaru Taisho, and he was 33 years old, Californian district attorney, business tycoon and millionaire. I knew Rin was happy with the father she'd found in this man by the goofy grin on her face as she was on the tall man's shoulders, holding a little kitten.

A year after that, I received a law suit from my former husband, Koga, whom was suing for me putting Rin up for adoption without his consent. I immediately called Sesshomaru Taisho and informed him. He was less than enthused about my contacting him and even less enthused about the legal battle that he was surely about to be dragged into because of the little girl he'd come to view as his daughter.

This very instant, I lay in a jail cell, in an prisoner's uniform. My crime? I have been found guilty of murdering Koga, and have been sent to jail for fifteen years. I swear, I didn't do it. Maybe some people have doubts about my innocence or my guilt, or maybe even some people think that if I did kill him, I was rightly justified. My very public trial was all over North American news channels. I'd become infamous. Because I didn't have any money to pay for my defense, I was appointed some quack named Myoga.

"Come on, Higurashi, let's go into the yard for a bit!" my cell-mate, Sango smiled. I sat up and stared over at my best friend whom was laying on her bed, pushed up against the wall.

I sighed and slowly stood. I stretched and tied my long jet black hair back. "I wonder what Kanna's cooking up for lunch today…" I mused, while waiting for Sango to find her button-up shirt with her prisoner number on it.

Sango shrugged. "Who knows. Let's hope its better than yesterdays though. I still have cramps from that mess." she joked. I snorted and exited our cell. We walked to the yard and went outside.

I stretched into the warm Nevada sun and took a deep breath. "Rin's turning eleven next week." I said softly. Sango, and every other inmate here knew about my daughter because I constantly talked about her.

"Really? Eleven? How old are you again?" Sango asked, as we made our way over to the picnic tables.

We plopped down and I dropped my chin into my hands. I sighed. "I know. It seems like just yesterday I was in high school. I was eighteen when I gave birth to Rin and I married Koga that year too, so I was married to him for…nine years…after that I was on my own for about maybe two years…and…I'm 29." I replied.

Sango shook her head and sighed. "I'm 35, and I can't believe it. You've been married for nearly ten years and have a kid, and I only have a fiancée."

"But you dumped him." I stated.

"Yeah, but I've HAD one." she replied.

I was about to argue how illogical she sounded, but I decided to drop it and change the subject back to Rin's birthday. "So, what do you think I should get her? I haven't been allowed to talk to her in ages because the guy who takes care of her doesn't like me. I have no idea what she's like." I remarked quietly.

Sango drummed her long fingers on the coarse wooden tabletop. Her soft and shiny brown hair fell over her slightly freckled face. She pit her lower lip, a sign that she was thinking. "Well, you told me about those journals you wrote for her. You could do that." Sango suggested.

"Maybe." I replied non-committaly.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Sango cried.

"Nothing! I've just already given her ten of those before she left…maybe I could start now on the journals I can give to her when she gets older." I sighed.

Sango frowned and shook her finger at me. "Kagome Ann Higurashi, you listen here and you listen good, don't talk like that! You didn't kill Koga, and the cops know it, they're just looking for someone to pin it on! You'll be outta here before you know it!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

I sighed and looked away from my friend, past the hustle and bustle of the yard, and past the high fence. I wanted to believe Sango, I really did, but I'd been in jail for nearly a year now. There was no way I'd ever be granted the appeal.

"Higurashi! Y'all have visitors! Come on, hurry up!" a friendly guard yelled towards me.

I stood and hurried over to Yumi. "Who?" I questioned as she pat me down.

Yumi shrugged. "Got me there, girlie. All I know is that man is fine." she giggled, blushing and fanning herself.

"Man? I don't know any men." I said as she pushed me teasingly into the room. The door closed, and I turned around.

I was dumbfounded to see my daughter and the man whom had been taking care of her for nearly three years. "MOMMY!" Rin squealed, jumping at me. I caught her and hugged her.

It had been so long since I saw here. I hadn't been able to hug my daughter since the day I gave her up. I started crying. "Oh Rin! Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday."

"Mom, you said it too many times." she stated, handing me a Kleenex.

I wiped my tears away. "Well considering where I've been for the past three birthdays, I think I owe you, kiddo."

Rin grinned and hugged me again. When we broke apart, she grabbed the silent man's hand. "Mom, this is my dad, Sesshomaru Taisho." Rin introduced him.

I stared up at the stoic man. His pale face was impassive, and he was tall. He towered over me in his expensive Armani suit. His platinum blonde hair was long and held back at the nape of his neck. I hoped he wasn't always this cold around my daughter. I bowed my head. "Thank you for caring for my Rin. I could never even begin to repay you for giving her everything she needs, including a father figure. Thank you." I said.

His facial expression softened for the briefest of moments, but I supposed being the district attorney of California had made him rather formidable. "You are welcome. As Rin has introduced me, I am Sesshomaru Taisho, Attn. General of California. Your defense lawyer is a trusted family friend, and has asked me to step in to help, as he is aware that you are Rin's biological mother. I have agreed to help you." he spoke softly, but his voice was completely cold and shut down.

A small shiver ran through me and I untied my long sleeved shirt from around my waist. Rin looked very cold. I dropped it over her shoulders and turned back to Sesshomaru Taisho. "Thank you very much Mr. Taisho." I murmured. Nothing seemed fit to say to this man.

"Hey mom, I didn't know you had a tattoo." Rin said, spotting one of my tattoos. This one was on my inner right wrist. I turned my arm so she could see it better.

"I don't have a tattoo. I have three…or is four…? Oh I don't know. I have a couple. All designed by my artist cell-mate, Sango." I said. On my inner right wrist were three hearts, right over the veins, the middle one the biggest and the only black one.

Rin cocked her head, a single eyebrow raised. Her big blue eyes met mine. "I read a book about symbolism and it had a few mentions of tattoos and their specific symbolism. Do your tattoos mean anything, mom?" she asked me.

I nearly fainted. Symbolism! My daughter was a genius! Eleven years old and she's already read a book about that! I smiled and chuckled. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I never get a tattoo without something behind it, because they hurt. This tattoo is a reminder about my mother, Koga's father and Koga." I replied.

"Why would you put HIM on your arm mom?" Rin asked softly.

I sighed. "Rin, perhaps we should have this discussion later." I suggested.

"No! I want to know why you'd put him on there!" Rin said, jumping to her feet and stomping her foot.

I sighed. "Stubborn girl. Sit and I will tell you. I swear, you remind me so much of myself when I was younger. This heart on the far left, is the heart reminding me of my mother. I can't forget all the help she gave you and I, nor how much I miss her. The heart on the far right is representing Koga's father, whom also helped us very much. And the middle one is your father's heart." I stated.

"You didn't say why his heart is black, or the biggest or in the middle." came Sesshomaru's voice for the first time in a few hours.

Rin leveled an accusing glare at me. "Mom." she said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yeesh. Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but you might not understand the workings of your insane mother's mind." I warned her, standing and stretching. Talking about Koga was making me feel sick again.

Rin sighed and tapped her foot expectantly. "Mom…"

"Koga's heart is the biggest because I spent nine years with him, through thick and thin-" I started.

"I'd say it was mostly thin." Rin interrupted.

I raised a single eyebrow. "Maybe is was Rin. Anyways, I spent nine years married to him, and I loved him a great deal though, yes, he did seem pretty terrible. That is also why his heart is in the middle. His heart is black because his kindness was tainted by misfortune and his temper. You should have known your father in high school. He was such a different person…he was kind, calm, and gentle then. He wouldn't have dreamt of doing anything horrible like he did then. He was caring and so compassionate. He had a big heart, but sometimes what you do mean counts more than what you do nice." I sighed.

There was a long silence, then Rin spoke. "I don't like it, but it's your tattoo. The only person I knew was a mean, insensitive drunken jerk who tried to beat me and nearly killed you." she said.

I was stung by her words, but I knew she didn't mean to really hurt me with them. It was like she was judging me for loving. I had no clue that Koga was going to turn out as he did. It was like she was disappointed with me for choosing such an ass to fall in love with.

Yumi popped in. "Sorry, but visiting hours are over! Kagome has to go eat dinner with the other inmates and be in her cell by lights out." she smiled.

I kissed Rin on the cheek and hugged her. "Happy birthday, baby, and remember I love you, okay?" I said softly. She nodded.

I shook Sesshomaru's hand and left with Yumi, a sick feeling settling over me. I felt so exhausted and drained, though I'd done nothing but talk with my daughter. Maybe remembering everything horrible that had happened was why I felt this way.

"Kagome? Do you feel alright? You look a little sick." Yumi said quietly.

I sighed and leaned up against the cold brick wall. The bricks looked like plastic had been put into the cement. The same kind of walls were in my high school. I closed my eyes and tears leaked from my tired brown eyes. "No. Maybe. I don't know. I'll be fine in a second." I whimpered.

When I calmed down and stopped crying, Yumi led me to the cafeteria and I got my dinner and sat with Sango, who was waiting for me, and for news. "So, who was the hot visitor Yumi told us about?" she asked, leaning in. All the other girls in our sector, whom sat at our table leaned in for the juicy gossip.

"That was my daughter's adoptive father. Rin visited me. Her adoptive father, Sesshomaru Taisho, is the Californian District Attorney General, and somehow that boob of a lawyer of mine has convinced him to help me overturn my sentence." I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the table erupted in cheering and congratulations. The girls leaned over to other tables and told the others my good news. I looked around, bewildered. "What? Why is every one freaking out? It's not like I'll ever get off. The cops want ME to be GUILTY." I said glumly.

"Sesshomaru Taisho is only the best criminal lawyer on the West Coast! He's amazing, and HOT! He can get anyone off! Kagome, you'll be out of here before you know it! Have you ever seen that movie, Chicago, with Richard Gere, Renee Zellweger, Queen Latifah, and Katherine Zeta-Jones? Well, Sesshomaru Taisho is like Richard Gere's character, Billy Flynn. He's amazing. Everyone wants him!" a fellow inmate named Kagura squealed.

I was dumbfounded. If he was this good of a lawyer, why was he wasting his time on an impossible case like mine? Through the rest of dinner I remained silent, thinking about how Sesshomaru Taisho could possibly help me.

That night, sleep did not come at all. Not that not sleeping was unusual for me. I sighed and stood. I sat at the small desk next to my bed and opened a drawer, fishing out an empty notebook and a pen.

The moon was extra bright and my desk was under the barred window, so I did not have to worry about turning on any lights and waking up Sango.

I dated the page and gave the time, then paused, my pen ready. I took a deep breath and began to write the truth to my daughter. I wrote until the sun began to peak over the horizon, then closed the composition book and stood. I stretched and went to the toilet that was behind a curtain. Instead of getting dressed, I pulled on my white terry cloth robe and my flip flops that I wore in the shower. I grabbed my shampoo and other things, then went to the bars of my cell.

"Yumi." I called.

A moment later, my guard friend appeared and silently opened the door, let me out and closed it. "To the showers, then?" she asked.

I nodded. She knew that I had a phobia of showering in front of anyone, so she let me shower alone in the handicap stall with a curtain early in the morning. I was grateful to her.

When I was done showering, I pulled my robe around myself and went to the door where Yumi was waiting. She led me back to my cell and waved goodbye.

I dressed behind the bathroom curtain, and combed my long jet black hair. I tied my hair back with a rubber band and slipped my shoes on.

Today I had my college classes. I had not finished my teaching degree when I was arrested, and now decided to finish my classes so I could work at a publishers if I ever got out.

Sango woke and she dressed. The doors simultaneously buzzed and every door in the sector opened and we all made our way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Later that afternoon, after lunch and my classes, I sat outside, laying on the grass. "Kagome, your lawyer is here!" Yumi called enthusiastically. I groaned, thinking that Myoga came to tell me that my appeal had been denied, yet again.

I was surprised to be shown to a lawyer/inmate room where Sesshomaru Taisho was waiting for me. He stood when I entered. "Miss. Higurashi." he said.

"Please, just call me Kagome. Forgive me for being a little bit shocked, but I did not entirely believe what you said yesterday about helping me." I explained.

He gestured for me to sit and I did, as did he. "I gave my word, Kagome. Now, let's go over some things in your previous trial and your alibi." he said, pulling some files out from his briefcase.

His amber eyes met mine. "First of all, Kagome, did you really kill your ex-husband?" he questioned.

I scowled. "I did not kill anyone." I snapped.

"No need to get upset about it. As your lawyer, I need to know what I'm getting into, and if you really did, then I would have walked out of here. I only represent the innocent that have been accused falsely." he stated, lowering his gaze to the manila file holding sketches of my trial and pictures.

He leaned down and picked up a brown box. He set it on the cold tabletop and lifted the lid off. "With some help from Rin, I've complied all the newspaper clippings, news segments and otherwise about your trial and anything concerning your trial."

"Rin helped you?" I asked.

He nodded. "I did not stop her from watching your trial. She would have found some other way had I told her no. Your daughter is a very smart girl. She collected most of this, and I have several school papers of hers about your case and how she feels." he said.

His cell phone rang and he stood, turning away to answer it. I could tell that it was Rin and that she was probably upset. I was right. Sesshomaru sat back down. "This is the room we will be meeting in from now on, and I've asked for a television and VCR, and something to put vital information on, but I don't know how soon we'll get it. Here are the transcripts of your trial and all appeal trials afterwards. Myoga had things going in the right direction, but he was never very charismatic."

"No kidding." I stated dryly, opening the first thick book-like thing.

Sesshomaru took off his blazer and cracked his knuckles. He tapped a pile of legal papers in front of him. "Before we go any further, Kagome, I have drafted up an agreement to help you. If I get you out of prison within this year, then you will come work for me at my firm and help out with Rin. If I do not, then, well…" he said.

"And why am I signing this?" I asked.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Very perceptive of you. As you are surely aware, time is money and I am not a cheap criminal defense lawyer. If you sign this, you won't have to pay me a cent. If you don't, then well, I'd roughly estimate the cost for defending you around, oh, 100 thousand." he said.

I paled and took the pen, signing the papers where he instructed me to. I didn't even have ten thousand dollars to my name! There would be no way I'd be able to pay that, besides, what he was asking was not so dramatic that I couldn't comply with it.


	2. Chapter Two: In Neglect

Imprisonment

By:TycoonGirl

Chapter Two: In Neglect

Disclaimer: I no own.

Sesshomaru and I worked diligently, going over my alibi and any other possible leads to the real killer. "Kagome, do you know of any one your ex-husband was seeing after your divorce?" he asked, rubbing his temples tiredly.

I bit my lip. Koga HAD mentioned some woman he was seeing…What was her name? I know it began with a 'k'. Or was it an 'a'? "He was…and we went to high school with her…but…" I sighed.

"But?" my lawyer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"But I have no idea what her name is. It either begins with a 'k' or an 'a'. He mentioned her to me briefly after court one day. I think he was trying to get me jealous." I explained.

Sesshomaru let a small frown play on his lips and flipped open his cell phone. "What high school did you go to?" he demanded, his face impassive once more.

"Pembroke High School in Atlanta Georgia." I replied.

A moment later he was talking on his cell phone and when the call ended. "Two days. The yearbooks from the four years you attended school at Pembroke will be here in two days." he said.

I didn't ask how he managed that. I was exhausted and felt worse than I had the previous day. "Kagome? You look sick." Sesshomaru remarked.

"I am. After I had to give Rin up, I got really sick, and I think it's coming back." I said softly.

Sesshomaru looked alarmed. "What were you sick with?" he asked.

"Cancer." I said faintly, before I collapsed.

When I woke I was in the infirmary. Sesshomaru was pacing back and forth, his face drawn, his brows furrowed. I knew that he understood the magnitude of my problem. "How bad is it this time?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

Sesshomaru turned to me. "Horrible. If you don't start treatment within the week, you will most likely die before Rin turns twelve." he stated, sitting on the chair beside me.

Tears welled at my eyes and a rushing despair hit me. "Well, make sure you tell her happy birthday for me." I sobbed.

There was a long, shocked silence. "So that's it! You're giving up!" he demanded indignantly.

I tearfully nodded. "Rin is taken care of, and I am a condemned woman. True, Rin will be heartbroken, but I'm not a good mother, so she won't miss me for very long. Just, please, take care of her." I requested.

"No. I will not allow my daughter's mother to give up. Rin talks about how nice, caring, charming and pretty you are all the time. She looks up to you and she won't just be heartbroken, she'll be devastated, and I've already lost an entire family that way. This sickness may be hard on you, Kagome, but giving up without a fight is not even an option. You are probably well aware of this, but Rin is a genius, and you can't treat someone like they are a child when they are already high school educated. You can explain everything to Rin now, but you can't just leave her. She needs you, and I need you to help me. Taking care of an eleven year old girl by myself is no easy task." he said.

I sobbed harder. "I'd never be a good mother! Look where I am! I'm in a jail infirmary for allegedly killing Rin's father! I can't-" I sobbed.

"Kagome. I will get you out of prison, and you will begin treatment for your cancer. If not for yourself, then think of Rin. She's already lost you once, she doesn't need to loose you permanently again." he reprimanded.

I calmed down and wiped my tears away. "I don't have any money. I'm poor! All the money I had went to defending myself at my trial, but look where that got me…" I whimpered.

"It doesn't matter. It's all been taken care of, Kagome. All you need to do, is to agree to the treatment." he said.

I stared up at him, and I noticed the concerned look in his eyes. He was concerned for me? A woman whom he had heard of only bad things, was taking care of my child because I was in prison and because I couldn't protect her from my drunken husband. Why was he being so kind? I didn't deserve his kindness, but vowed to take it for Rin so I'd be there for both of them, and vowed to somehow pay him back for all he'd done for me.

Not trusting my voice, I nodded. A small smile graced his lips and he turned to call the nurse and other medically trained employees that would help transport me to a hospital ward that would be both suited for keeping me imprisoned and suited for the numerous treatments I'd need.

I drifted off, not realizing how exhausted I was.

When I woke, I was very disoriented and soft sounds of a television echoed through an otherwise silent ward. I was in a warm and comfortable hospital bed, the soft light of the sun pouring through the window without bars. I blinked and sat up.

The room was a private one, as I was sure Sesshomaru had made sure of, and had a private bathroom inside the door. Beside the bed on either side were wooden tables with a lamp, tissues and a phone on the left one. Next to the left table, there was a bi-fold door that was open, revealing a mostly empty closet.

The dresser across from my bed had a mirror over it, and the few things that had been in my cell with me were in two large boxes on the oak surface. The black television sat in an entertainment center, and drawers were below the shelf the television sat on. A couch was under the window and two chairs were also in the room. A table that could be moved over the table was sitting un-used beside the right beside table with a cold pitcher of water on it.

I yawned and pushed the blankets back. How long had I been sleeping? I went over to kneel on the couch and peer out the window. Outside was a lovely looking courtyard. This did not seem like a typical hospital for convicted murders with a terminal illness. Sesshomaru had something to do with this, and I didn't like it.

The door opened after a while of me staring out the window. "Miss. Kagome Higurashi? How are you today?" the calm voice of a doctor questioned.

I turned to face a tall brown-haired doctor whom looked rather friendly. "Tired, mostly. And I ache all over. How long was I asleep?" I asked quietly, sinking to sit on the couch instead of hurting my knees even more.

"Not more than a day. I am Dr. Hojou Mitsomori, and I will be your doctor for your treatments. Your nurse, Kaede Obichan is out today, but she will be back tomorrow. Mr. Taisho has seen to everything, and I believe you have some clothes being sent here…" he said, sitting down in a chair.

I remained silent for a moment. "How is my daughter?" I asked.

Dr. Mitsomori slid on wire-rimmed reading glasses and drummed his fingers on the clipboard he held. "Rin is fine. I do believe Mr. Taisho told me he was going to stop by this afternoon with her. Now, Kagome, I would like to discuss treatments for you and you need to fill out paperwork about yourself. Here are the forms. Fill them out to the best of your knowledge." he instructed me as he handed me the papers.

I filled them out, pausing occasionally to think. Then I handed them back. Dr. Mitsomori nodded his acceptance and turned his full attention to me. "Kagome, you have had breast cancer before, correct?" he questioned.

"Yes, I have." I replied.

Dr. Mitsomori nodded again. "And was your cancer ever brought into remission? And if so, for how long? Or was your cancer untreated and if so, for how long?" he questioned, making little notes on the pad of paper he had with him.

I paused to consider how long it had actually been. "Yes, my cancer has been in remission and maybe for one and a half years or two full years. I'm not quite certain." I replied.

Dr. Mitsomori nodded again and I struggled not to giggle. He looked like one of those bobble heads people stuck to their dashboards. Unfortunately, I could not suppress my laughter and in my attempt, I snorted and started coughing from it.

The doctor looked up suddenly, alarmed by my harmless coughing fit. I burst into laughter and immediately clapped my hand over my mouth so my laughter was reduced to silent shaking laughs. "Kagome! Are you alright? Do you need water!" he asked, standing.

I shook my head. "No. I'm sorry. I was trying not to laugh, and well, it obviously didn't work. I'm sorry." I chuckled.

Dr. Mitsomori gave me a curious glance, and was about to sit back down when the door flew open and Rin flew in. She leapt at me and I caught her, hugging her tightly. "Mom!" she cried.

I smiled at my daughter as she sat next to me and intently stared at the doctor. Dr. Mitsomori decided that it was appropriate to ask me questions in front of Rin. "Let's see…where did you last get treated for your illness?" the good doctor asked.

Rin raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. I could tell that she had very much become Sesshomaru's daughter, but in some ways she was still Koga and I's daughter. "A hospital in Vegas." I replied.

"A specific name would help." he replied, his pen poised over the pad of paper.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mitsomori, but I don't remember. All I remember is that is was directly in the city. Perhaps the police would have it on file as they arrested me there for the murder of my former husband." I replied.

Dr. Hojou Mitsomori visibly winced when I mentioned my arrest and charges of murder brought against me. He nodded in his bobble-headed like way and scrawled something down. "What treatment plan did your doctors use to treat your illness?" he asked.

Rin scowled, and before I could stop her, she was telling the doctor off. "Excuse me, but Dr. Mitsomori, what my mother has is not an 'illness'. It is a malignant disease of breast tissue, a cancerous growth, an abnormality in the development. Her cancer risk increases with age, and the risks include a possibility of myself contracting this from heredity, and a chance of any other future children or any future children of my own having an increased risk, late menopause, obesity, diabetes and hypertension. You may not fully grasp the idea of what breast cancer actually means to a woman, Dr. Hojou Mitsomori, as you are a man, and there are more women whom get this disease than men do, because it is the most common cancer amongst women. Instead of asking these stupid questions, doctor, don't you think you should be consulting other physicians whom have treated breast cancer patients and their patients have survived? Also, Dr. Mitsomori, you nod funny. You look like one of those plastic toys caravanning families amuse themselves with by sticking to the dashboards of their minivans." Rin said, her face completely devoid of all emotion.

Sesshomaru came in when Rin began to tell the doctor what risks and effects breast cancer had. He, too, remained impassive as his daughter scolded the man that was almost four times her own age.

I was shocked. "Dr. Mitsomori, I believe my daughter had some point to her lecture, and I would advise to do as she suggested." Sesshomaru stated, towering over the quaking doctor.

Dr. Hojou Mitsomori looked mortified to have been told off by an eleven year old child, but have a powerful lawyer re-affirm what the child had said to him. The doctor scurried from the room, mumbling apologies.

"Wow. Where did you learn all of that Rin?" I asked, not bothering to scold her for something she was obviously right about. Maybe I'd have a chat with her about beside manner.

Rin looked uncomfortable. "She insisted that I take her to a book store yesterday after she insisted I tell her what was the matter with you, and she read all about breast cancer." Sesshomaru explained.

A pink tinge erupted across Rin's otherwise porcelain pale skin. I ran my finger tip across her soft little cheeks. "I used to blush just like that, back when I still had something to blush about." I said, my voice becoming wistful without me even realizing it.

"Really? How come you don't blush anymore?" Rin asked, cocking her head.

I bit my lip. "That is a very good question, and I would probably attribute the no blushing thing to the fact that I've been in prison and such." I replied.

Rin sent an admonishing look to me, and I started giggling. "What!" she cried in a playful indigence.

I chortled for a few minutes more. "My mother used to do the same thing. In her Southern twang if I would come home five minutes late, she used to scold me something awful. 'Kagome Ann Higurashi, where in tarnation d ya'll think ya'll been?'." I mimicked my mother's southern belle voice.

A sparkle came into Rin's dark blue eyes, a trait from her biological father, and she grinned. "I remember that. How can you do that so well, mom?" Rin asked curiously.

I grinned at her. "I used to live in the south kiddo. I used to talk that way all the time until I came here to Nevada."

"How come you changed your voice?" Rin asked.

I shrugged. "It just came naturally after a few months of living here. Enough about me, I want to know more about YOU."

"Rin, why don't you go get your backpack from the car? You should get started on that paper." Sesshomaru chose this moment to suggest.

Rin nodded and hurried off, leaving me alone with Sesshomaru. I turned my attention to him accusingly. I was glad Rin had left us momentarily so I could complain about the lengths Sesshomaru was going to, just to help me.

"Sesshomaru. This isn't an ordinary hospital with a prison ward, is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. I would have stood to glare at him, but I was feeling suddenly weak again.

He merely shrugged. "This Sesshomaru has no idea of what you speak." he replied in his obviously natural monotone voice.

The afternoon progressed as we sat around my hospital room, watching television, talking and helping with her paper on the Japanese-American work camp conditions versus the Nazi Party (led by Hitler) death camp conditions. I was surprised that she was learning such mature and advanced things, but as Sesshomaru had told me, she was a genius.

Rin was reading a poem by Robert Frost aloud, one that she had said was her favorite, when I noticed Sesshomaru had fallen asleep.

"_In Neglect_

They leave us so to the way we took,  
As two in whom them were proved mistaken,  
That we sit sometimes in the wayside nook,  
With michievous, vagrant, seraphic look,  
And _try_ if we cannot feel forsaken.

Robert Frost."

Rin's words were pronounced well and she paused dramatically when appropriate. I listened to the dead air in the room long after she'd stopped reading.

I knew the poem was about how she felt her father and I treated her and I felt horrid. The awful silence was broken by Sesshomaru whom had apparently been awake the entire time. "Rin. Go wait in the hall for me. Take you things with you." he said softly.

Rin picked up her things and left a collection of Robert Frost sitting on the floor. She slammed the door behind her and I unsteadily got to my feet and bent down and picked the book up, silent and unnoticed tears dripping down my cheeks.

Sesshomaru held onto my arms lightly, holding me up best he could. With a sigh, he pulled me to him and wrapped and arm around me. With his free hand, he wiped away my tears. "Rin is just confused. She didn't mean it."

"Yes she did! She's smarter than I am, of course she meant it! I'm a horrible mother!" I sobbed into his chest, clutching the book.

Sesshomaru slipped a finger under my chin and made me look up into his honey hued orbs. I stopped crying and I stared, shocked, up at him. "And I am a horrible father, but we are here for Rin, so it doesn't matter. You did what you judged to be best for your child, and I cannot thank you enough, because without you having to sacrifice her, I never would have met her. She IS my daughter and I love her." he said softly.

I nodded slowly. Sesshomaru said goodbye and he left me clutching a book in the middle of a hospital room. I turned off all the lights and the television and crawled into bed. For hours I tried to sleep and ignored the knocks on my door telling me dinner was ready.

I couldn't sleep. I was in so much pain and it was too warm, then too cold. Just as I thought night would last forever, morning's first light came. I sat up, my joints stiff. I managed to make it to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and found a pair of gray sweatpants and a lilac tank top.

The hot water made me feel much better and calmed my unsettled feelings. I took a few deep breaths and the steam cleared my mind. I washed my long raven tresses and got out. I dried and completed my business in the bathroom.

When I was dressed, I opened the door and found the television on, as well as a light. Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair, watching the morning news. "You're an early riser." I remarked, noticing that it was 4:58 am.

"So are you." he countered.

I held both of my hands up, as if to surrender, and sighed. "I couldn't exactly sleep, if you know what I mean. So, what are you here for?" I asked, going over to the blinds and opening them.

"The yearbooks have arrived." he replied tersely.


End file.
